Due to the ubiquitous nature of portable electrical devices, electricity vending devices are becoming widely available that enable users to recharge their portable devices while they are away from their home or office. Typically, such vending devices enable a user to recharge a portable electrical device (e.g. cell phone, portable computer, personal data assistant, music player, hearing aid, automobile, scooter, etc.) for a fee that may be paid in cash, credit card, debit card, payment tokens, or other payment method. Examples of such known vending devices for dispensing electricity include those devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,812,643 and 6,314,169 issued to Schelberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,066 issued to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,664 issued to Tseng et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,580 Although desirable results have been achieved using conventional vending devices, there is room for improvement.